


How many Left Turns make a Right.

by Delta_IV



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actress Rey, F/M, NASCAR, Race car driver Ben, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_IV/pseuds/Delta_IV
Summary: From @reylo_prompts:Race car driver Ben Solo coincidently runs into his celebrity crush. Actress Rey Niima, and gets a picture with her. When he’s interviewed later on, the video of him gushing about her goes viral. And by fate, they meet again.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 259
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	How many Left Turns make a Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Thank you for taking the time and clicking onto this fic. If you do read it I hope you enjoy it. I seen the premise and couldn't help myself to give it a go.

****

**Present Day**

The muted sounds of fireworks filled the corridors as Ben Solo made his way to the media room. Finishing 2nd was never a good feeling. He couldn’t complain today though, not after suffering a puncture early on in the race and having to claw his way back to the front. Thankfully it kept his Championship hopes alive after on track nemesis Armitage Hux and his former team had won the race. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Year**

Ben was driving for First Order Motorsport, then in the season finale with it all on the line he made a split second decision and drifted too far up the track and damaged his car. His hopes of a Championship faded quickly as the car could not keep speed with the other drivers in the hunt for what he hoped would be his first NASCAR title. His owner Andrew Snoke was furious at the mistake and missed opportunity. Ben knew he was on thin ice to deliver next year for First Order Motorsport. 

What Ben did not expect was British racing driver Armitage Hux to announce his switch from Formula 1 to NASCAR during the winter break. Rumours started to surface that First Order Motorsport were interested in signing Hux. Ben didn't mind the prospect of a teammate, having someone to watch your back hurtling around at 200mph, helping each other with car setups during practice and someone to share all the teams public media sponsorship outings with. 

One December morning during the off season Ben was awoken by the incessant ringing and buzzing of his mobile phone at his bedside table. He could barely believe what he was reading…

The rumours were true about Snoke being interested in Hux, but not as Ben’s teammate… 

He had the TV on by the time his best friend Poe Dameron showed up to his house. Hair mussed and still in his underwear he sat bewildered on the couch as he watched Andrew Snoke unveil Armitage Hux as the new driver for First Order Motorsport. 

Worried his friend Ben was catching flies in his open mouth as he sat on the couch unmoving, Poe decided to take action.

“Come on Ben how about we do something tonight to take your mind-” Poe didn’t get to finish before Ben cut him off.

“I’ve just lost my seat Poe, My Job… how am I going to be on the grid next year? What am I going to do? I need to fix this now!” Ben was now pacing around the living room.

Poe knew Ben was about to spiral out of control. He needed to put him down and put him down fast. “You're going to fix this now? With what? Your messy hair, Cap’n Crunch stained bed shirt and underwear?”

Ben stopped pacing and glared at Poe. 

Sensing he may have put him down too forcefully, Poe put his hands up in mock surrender. “Look, I have tickets to a basketball game tonight. Why don’t we go, take your mind off this and just relax before you do something hasty okay?”

Ben’s eyes softened and his shoulders relaxed. He knew he needed to give himself a moment to think before he reacted to the news. 

“Okay, you’re right. Going to a game sounds great. Just... let me have the rest of the day to myself before I get ready and we head over.”

Poe was a family friend and had grown up a few years older than Ben. He knew how to get through to him. Resting a hand on Ben’s shoulder “I know this sucks but let's just go out watch a game and try not to think about it. Tomorrow I'll come around and we’ll make a plan and see where we can go from there. Okay?”

Ben nodded and hummed with approval. There was nothing he could do right now that could fix the situation. Poe was right, tonight he was going to take his mind off it and just enjoy some Basketball.

Poe had not long left before his Mother called him to talk about the news. Leia Organa was Team Owner of Rebellion Racing. The family run team in which his Uncle Luke had raced for back in the 80’s and 90’s. Ben had always thought he would take up Lukes seat after he retired. The famous “Red 5” found its way to Victory Lane more times than anyone as his Uncle went down in the history books. 

Ben was born in the mid 90’s and by the time he could start driving in the junior categories Luke had already hung up his helmet and started a driving academy. Ben was his prize student. Years had gone by under Luke’s tutelage but Ben felt no closer to a race seat in the big leagues. His Uncle had said he was destined to take over the red number 5 when the time was right and race for the Family team, but it just never happened. By the time Ben was 23 he got an offer from Andrew Snoke to race for First Order Motorsport in the top series for NASCAR. Knowing his Uncle would still not put him in Red 5 Ben took the offer. 

This caused a rift between Ben and his Family. After joining Snoke he didn't speak to his Mother, Father or Uncle for 3 years as he acclimated to being the next big prospect of American Racing.

It wasn't until 8 months ago when he heard the news that the Rebellion Racing team plane had crashed as it flew back to pick the team up from a race in Atlanta. His Father had been a Pilot and had flown Luke and Leia around the country in the 80’s and 90’s. That's how his parents met. Han Solo was the only one aboard the plane that crashed. The first responders found golden dice in a nearby field. His father always kept them in the cockpit. After they handed them to Ben he started hanging them from the mirror of his car during races. 

The grief of losing his Father had brought him back closer to his Mother and Uncle. But the relationship had never been the same before he left to go with Snoke. When he answered his Mother's call after Poe had left he still couldn’t quite believe what had happened.

“Ben, I saw the news. I’m so sorry.”

He didn’t know whether she was being sincere. Snoke had told him his family didn't trust him. They didn't want him tarnishing their on track legacy. They wouldn’t put him in Red 5 in case he was a failure. Hearing this repeatedly over the years had given him even more reason to distrust his family but hearing his mother speak to him in the soft tone that she was he knew there was no ill will. 

“Thanks mom, yeah i’m still trying to wrap my head around it. It feels too late in the off season to get a seat ready for Daytona next year so I'm just trying not to panic. Poe and I are going to a Basketball game later so hoping that takes my mind off it.”

“Ben that’s great but I actually wanted to speak with you about losing your seat.”

“Mom I just said I didn't want to talk abou-” Before he could finish scalding her she said something that made his knees go weak. 

“Ben I want you to drive Red 5.”

Slowly stepping backwards until he could feel the couch on his calves he lowered himself down not saying a word still shocked at what he’d just heard. He couldn’t bring himself to form a coherent sentence as he stammered through the next part of their conversation.

“I.. I thought that… That Snap Wexley was driving Red 5?”

“No he told us last week he was stopping after the concussion he got in Michigan. We were gonna close our doors this winter since we never had a driver but you’re available and if there was a chance you-”

This time it was his chance to stop his Mom mid sentence. 

“I’ll do it… I’ll drive Red 5”

His mother had squealed with excitement and Ben grinned as he realised he still had a future in the sport. He stayed on call with his Mother as they hashed out details of the contract and when he could start coming by the shop for a seat fitting. He’d just managed to shower and get ready as Poe rang to let him know he was in the car outside waiting.

He opened the door and sat himself down in the passenger set with a big grin. Poe eyed him curiously as they set off. Poe couldn’t hold his tongue any longer as he kept sneaking glances at a grinning Ben in the passenger seat.

“You seem awfully happy for someone who just lost their job… No offence…”

Ben just laughed and turned from looking out the window.

“I’m driving Red 5 next season.” 

In Poe’s defence Ben probably should have told him this before they set off or after they parked. Poe was so shocked he nearly put the car into a ditch.

“You’re what? You're gonna be racing for your Family?” he squeaked as he was still no doubt coming down from the rush of nearly careening the two of them off the road.

“Yeah my Mom called just after you left, Offered me the seat straight up. She said Wexley phoned in his retirement last week and they were gonna close down. Thought since I had nowhere to go I might as well give it a shot”

“That’s great! Awesome” Poe said as he punched Ben’s arm as they pulled into the car park at the arena.

“Yeah I can’t wait.” Ben replied enthusiastically.

Once they were walking up to the stadium, Poe gestured around them “Well this was supposed to be something to take your mind off getting fired but considering you're recently hired I guess it's a celebration.”

“Yeah, waking up to that news this morning and then getting a call from my Mom about driving Red 5 next year I can’t believe it. I don’t think today can get any better…”

Just as Ben had finished that sentence something or someone over Poe’s shoulder caught his attention. It was the third time today he’d been left speechless, but this time it was not related to racing… 

Ben probably hadn’t realised his jaw was nearly on the floor. This was the second time today Poe was gonna have to save his friend from accidentally swallowing flies but just before he said anything he looked over his shoulder. 

Turning back around “Hey isn’t that girl that plays Kira from Galaxy Wars.” Poe said. Ben who still had his mouth open and eyes wide looked completely entranced. It took a few seconds but Ben managed a little nod.

Ben’s first love was Racing, but off the track there wasn't anything else in the world he loved more than Galaxy Wars. When the Sequel Trilogy was announced he remembers not being able to contain his excitement. The months leading up to Galaxy Wars: The Awakening Force had been cruel but hearing those familiar notes as the opening crawl was displayed on the big screen of the theater reduced him to tears. By the end of the movie he’d fallen in love with Galaxy Wars all over again. But not just seeing his old favourite characters and the Galaxy he’d known to love over his many years but the new character Kira… Laser sword wielding Kira... using the force and taking down the dark warrior made him fall in love in a completely different way.

The actress that played Kira, Rey Niima had a british accent, hazel eyes and a smattering of freckles across her nose Ben was ashamed to say he probably knew the exact count of. he’d spent so much time staring at her face watching Galaxy Wars or doing “research” on her, that he knew for sure that the girl standing a few feet away was her…

He snapped back to reality as Poe’s hand was frantically waving in his face. “Dude go ask for a picture!”

Ben was a little bit shy, probably too shy to be a racing driver in the public eye but he made it work. He showed up for sponsors and put a smile on his face but he never pushed the boat out. Going up and asking Rey Niima of all people for a picture felt less like pushing the boat out and more like christening the Titanic on its maiden and only voyage.. 

“What! Are you crazy? I can’t be THAT guy. No I'm not gonna over there”. Ben said folding himself a bit smaller as she started to walk in their direction. 

One person who wasn’t shy though was Poe… Before Ben could even realise what was happening Poe was waltzing towards THE Rey Niima. He didn't know what to do. He could feel his shirt getting damp under his armpits and his feet felt glued to the floor. 

Time seemed to stand still as he watched Poe chatting with the two girls. One of whom he kept needing to pinch himself over. It all happened so fast and all of a sudden he was greeted with Rey Niima’s hand outstretched towards him and a smile that could light up Charlotte Motor Speedway the night of the All Star Race.

“Ben? Hi I’m Rey, But I guess you already knew that.” she had said with a giggle that made Ben’s knees turn to jelly. 

Taking her hand and shaking it for not too long for the fear of his sweaty palms “Yeah I… Sorry about my friend Poe, I didn't mean to interrupt your night at the basketball”

Brushing it off with another laugh “Oh no it's okay, we were just about to make our way in when your friend came over. There is still a few minutes before the game starts anyway.” 

Poe cleared his throat interrupting the moment between them and no doubt saving Ben from further embarrassment. Giving a pointed look towards his phone in one hand. 

“I hate to be THAT guy but would it be okay if I got a picture with you?” Ben asked tentatively whilst trying to look anywhere but the hazel eyes he knew he could get lost in forever. 

Her beaming smile was still unwavered “Yeah no problem i’d be happy too” moving from the front of him to his side as Poe pulled up his phone to snap the picture. 

Ben had smiled before when he won races but he’d never smiled in such a way that made his cheeks go numb. As the flash went off on Poe’s camera he realised that signalled the end of this magical encounter. 

“Well Ben it was nice to meet you.” still smiling… did she ever stop smiling Ben thought to himself? No… He knew that for a fact after all the interviews and press tours she’d done surrounding Galaxy Wars that she never stopped smiling. 

Mustering up the last bit of confidence he had in himself looked her right in the eyes (big mistake) “Thank you so much for the picture, I love you.” 

Reality hit him like a trackside barrier at 180mph. He couldn't believe he’d said that. Just before he could make amends the smile on her face started to falter and her brows furrow.

“I.. I mean I loved you in Galaxy Wars... as Kira… You were awesome…” He could see Poe out the corner of his eye stifling a giggle. 

Somehow he’d managed to salvage the situation as her face lit up again into that lovely beaming smile. “Thanks Ben, I’ll see you around.” And with that she gave Poe a little wave and Ben another big smile and off she walked with her friend to courtside. 

Her adorable British accent ringing in his ears was soon drowned out by Poe’s laughter. Turning to face his friend “Okay that went bad. But thank you… You know I'd have never gone to ask her.”

Poe could only grin like a cheshire cat “Dude I can’t believe you said I love you” more laughter escaping from his mouth.

Ben only rolled his eyes “You knew what I meant. She knew what I meant to say… let's just go in and watch the game.”

Poe just winked at him “Oh I knew what you meant…” and with that he was walking through the doors to Courtside. 

As the game began Ben didn’t really pay much attention. The 4 quarters were over before he knew it and he realised he’d spent the entire game staring at the picture Poe had sent of him and Rey Niima…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present day**

Ben took his seat in front of the media as he readied himself to talk about the challenging day after finishing 2nd. A few reporters asked questions about strategy, What he thought of his former team beating him, where he was at mentally after the tire blowout and what it was like to pull off a comeback worthy of Red 5 (much like his Uncle had done in days gone by). He figured the grilling was almost over until one of the reporters asked a more casual question than he was used to.

“Gwen Phasma, Motorsport Weekly. So Ben, this is not pertaining to today’s race as much, but I've been doing a piece on Drivers' likes and interests outside of racing and I heard you’re quite the Galaxy Wars fan. Are you excited for the upcoming movie: The Final Jedi?”

Before he knew it Ben was ecstatically launching into the conversation as he would with anyone as soon as Galaxy Wars is mentioned.

“Yeah, can’t wait. I've been looking forward to it since I left the theater after seeing The Awakening Force for probably the 8th time.” Ben knew right after he’d said it, he probably should have played down the number of times he’d seen it. 2 or 3 sounded like a more reasonable number. Saying 8 just outed himself as a massive Galaxy Wars nerd to the entire paddock.

Nonetheless Phasma continued without picking up on his nerdiness “You had any chance to go to a premiere or meet any of the cast?”

Ben instinctively smiled as he recalled his meeting with Rey Niima, Something he’d done probably far too much since he’d seen her 7 months ago. “Yeah I was at a Basketball game with one of my buddies and Rey Niima who plays Kira happened to be there. It felt pretty surreal seeing someone you only ever see on the big screen standing right there, I’ve always wanted to meet her so it felt like a weird twist of fate or destiny? I don’t know. I said "I hate to be THAT guy but would you mind getting a picture?". So we ended up getting a picture which was really nice of her. I’m just glad i was wearing a dark shirt so I don’t have to be reminded that I was sweating profusely.” he finished that off with a sheepish laugh.

All of a sudden some of the journalists who were packing away their laptops and notepads started to chirp up. “Did she know who you were?”

Ben scoffed and had to hold back a laugh playfully “No she don’t care who I am, she had no idea. What am I gonna say _Oh hey I drive race cars_.. You can’t say that, that's not cool. I just said I loved you in The Awakening Force and that was that. Probably only chance I’d ever get so I didnt wanna mess it up”

More reporters joined in the conversation “You didn't ask her out?”

Nervously laughing “No, she probably gets that like millions of times, I’d already asked her for the picture I didnt wanna be THAT guy x2”

“Do you follow her on Social Media? You could reach out?”

“Haha, no she doesn’t have Social Media… Believe me… I’ve checked” Emphasis on the checked… Oh and he had checked…

With that the media room fell into casual laughter as Ben stood up and the rest of the journalists packed up their equipment for good signalling the end of their interview. It wasn’t until he was stepping on to his RV in the garage area getting ready to leave the track he supposed the day wasn't all bad. Sure he’d lost out on the win but the fight back and the media questions made the day better. Especially getting the chance to relive that encounter with Rey Niima. 

The next day Ben was lounging in the back of the RV with his Mother whilst Chewie drove them back to the team's headquarters. They no longer flew across the country, After losing his Father his Mom just didn’t feel safe flying with anyone else and opted for the longer but more safer in her mind RV trips. Nursing a Coffee after a well earned rest from the previous days exhausting race his phone started blaring to life with no other than Poe Dameron calling.

Ben momentarily contemplated not answering considering he still felt groggy from his sleep and he was about to have breakfast but a sturn glance from his mother knew he had to answer.

“Hey Poe, whats u-”

“BEN! YOU’RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS!” shrieked Poe through the phone. A little too loudly for Ben’s taste at this time in the *checks watch* afternoon…

Putting Poe on speaker for the safety of his own ears he proceeded to indulge his friend.

“Okay first off… thanks for blowing my eardrums out… and what are you talking about?” he asked with a bemused expression on his face. His mother definitely noticed and put down her phone to listen more intently.

"You’ve gone viral!”

Still not sure what Poe meant “What do you mean Viral?”

“The interview from last night! The one you were gushing about Rey Niima to all those Journalists.” His mother raised an eyebrow and shot a curious look as Poe continued to talk.

“It’s had over 500k views on Twitter man, people saying it's really sweet.”

Mid sip of his *what he thought was morning coffee but actually afternoon coffee* the words 500k flared alarms in his mind as he almost choked on the mouthful of liquid caffeine. 

“Did you just say 500k views?” He asked voice wavering slightly at the realisation that of course there was going to be video of that interview… he finished 2nd and was in the media room with all the journalists and reporters… he was an idiot. He’d sat there for god knows how long waxing lyrical about the time he asked Kira from Galaxy Wars for a picture with a big cheesy grin on his face and accidently said _I love you_ … He didn't need to remind himself that he’d said that and he didn't need the media to know. But Poe brought it upas if he’d heard Ben’s inner monologue.

“I see you skipped over the part where you said _I love you_ ” Poe sounded like he could barely get those words out for smiling on the other end of the phone.

It was his Mother's turn to almost choke on her caffeinated beverage this time “You did what Ben? Real smooth…”

His face at this point was probably redder than the number 5 that adorned the side of his racing car… “I never meant it like that! you know that Poe, and I weren't about to tell the media I said that. In fact I was never gonna tell anyone about that so thanks for bringing that up again.” he sighed as he tried to calm the flush on his cheeks.

Poe was relentless… “Yeah yeah whatever Solo. Anyway I gotta run but the video is up to 700k already in the time since we’ve been talking. I’ll see you later. Oh and bye Leia”

“Bye Poe, nice to hear your voice” His mother replied.

Ben didn't feel like answering his friend, the line had gone dead anyway so he stood up about to walk to the bedroom when his mother piped up.

“So Ben tell me about this Rey, seems you’ve got it ba-”

Not in the mood, Ben cut her off. “I don’t wanna talk about it, that's the end of that. We’re not speaking about this again okay… I’m going for a lie down.”

His mother just hummed in amusement as Chewie roared with laughter at the front of the RV feeling free to laugh at what had just transpired now Ben was in the back. He just flopped onto the bed and buried his face into his pillow and that was that. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey was sitting on her couch when her Roommate, Agent and Best Friend, Rose Tico burst through the door far more animated than usual. 

“Rey! Have you checked twitter?”

She didn't know how many times she’d been through this with Rose. Considering she was her BFF, Roommate AND Agent you’d think she would know that Rey Niima doesn't have an online social media presence. 

“No Rose, How many times have I told you I don’t have twitter or the likes”

At this point Rose had made her way over and was seated next to her on the couch “Doesn’t matter anyway. You remember that Guy you got a picture with at that Basketball game last december?”

Rey’s brows furrowed for a moment until the realisation hit her. “Oh yeah, the _I love you_ guy?”

Rose’s face lit up at Rey’s realisation “Yeah that's the one! Did you know he was a big race car driver?” 

“I knew he was big Rose.. like Huuuge but I didn’t know he was a racing driver. He didn't say, how’d you find out?”

Rose seemed to be one step ahead of her as she shoved her iPhone in Rey’s face pressing play on the video of Ben. Watching the video Rey didn't realise halfway through that she was smiling uncontrollably as Ben babbled his way through the interview talking about her and putting himself down when the reporters got a bit teasy with some of the latter questions. 

The video finished and she turned to Rose who was smiling just as much as Rey was. “So hot race car driver clearly likes you very much” with a teasing wink.

Rey couldn’t help but laugh “Yeah yeah very funny. Kinda mean how the reporters cornered him like that, he looked sort of uncomfortable towards the end.”

“I see he left out the part where he said _I love you_ ” Rose teased again.

“He obviously never meant it like that Rose, he corrected himself almost immediately. He seems like a nice person a bit shy so he probably just tripped over his words.”

Rey had gotten enough teasing off Rose since the “ _I love you_ ” incident had happened. It was probably one of the funnier and less weirder fan interactions she’d had surprisingly since shooting to fame as Kira in Galaxy Wars. 

What Rose said next took her by surprise almost as much as what Ben had said in the Basketball arena. “Hey how about we go to a Race and see if we can meet him. Wouldn’t that be a fun day out? You always say you are interested in cars…”

Rey gave it a few seconds to mull over but her schedule was pretty packed until November leaving time in the case of reshoots and doing press tours worldwide. “I don’t know Rose. I'm pretty jammed for the rest of the year. As cool as it would be to go and see a race and maybe Ben again and laugh about last year there probably won’t be any races when i’m available.”

Rose’s nose scrunched as she checked Rey’s calendar on her phone and then searched for the NASCAR racing schedule. “Ooooh Rey we could go to the final race of the year! It’s after the press tour in New York so it would just be a small detour before we head back to London... AND it's in Miami”

“Miami in November Rose…” Rey replied with a condescending look.

“Come on Rey it’d be pretty fun. Regardless of bumping into Ben you still get to see some cool cars.” Rose knew how to bribe Rey, If it was edible or it had an engine Rey was interested no question about it. 

Rey knew her weakness’ and apparently so did Rose. “Okay fine it does sound pretty fun, try to see if you can get us some tickets please.”

Rose jumped off the couch in excitement “Okay i’ll get right on it!” with that she ran off into her bedroom shouting “We’re going to Miami!” Rey couldn’t help but roll her eyes… She had 4 months to look forward to the race and possibly seeing Ben again. He was probably going to be really busy anyway driving and what not considering that was his job. She didn’t know if they would get a chance to speak but it’d be nice she thought as she resumed the TV Series she was watching before Rose burst through the door 10 minutes ago.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben continued in fine form after his 2nd place finish for the rest of the season. Amassing 4 wins and 6 top 5’s he put himself, Red 5 and his Family team in position to fight for the championship. The points were so close with Hux and First Order Motorsport that all Ben needed to do was finish ahead of him at the end of the race and He would be the Champion.

It was race day… The weekend had gone well so far, He was in the Top 5 for Practice and Qualified on Pole Position for the race. He’d sat down with his mother last night and she’d explained “No matter what happens tomorrow I’m proud of you, your uncle is proud of you and your father would be VERY proud of you…” Tears had pricked at the corner of both their eyes as they said good night ahead of the big day.

It was 15 minutes until the “Start your engines command” and Ben was standing with his engineers around Red 5 suited and booted ready for his date with destiny. 

Just as he was discussing tire pressure changes for his first pit stop with his engineer he heard a familiar British Accent shout “Ben!”

Turning around slightly dazed and confused he had to wipe his eyes to make sure what he’d heard and who was walking towards him was who he thought it was… He couldn’t believe it was Rey Niima! Kira from Galaxy Wars. He froze up again and didn't know what to say. Having a brief flashback to their pained and awkward encounter at the basketball game 11 months ago that he was quickly snapped out of as she initiated conversation.

“You didn't tell me you were a racing driver” playfully nudging his ribs with her elbow.

Again he couldn’t fathom what was happening… in 10 minutes he was supposed to strap himself into a racing car and compete for the biggest prize of his life and yet there she stood, Rey Niima the girl from those space films he was completely besotted with.

Just like Poe had done at the Basketball game, it was his Mother's turn to clear her throat as she stood behind Ben to snap him out of his reverie. 

“Oh yeah, well I didn’t wanna say _Oh hey I drive race cars can I get a picture?_ Asking for a picture felt weird enough already” giving a light chuckle at the end.

It was Rey’s turn to laugh now “Yeah no that would have been pretty weird haha.”

Still not sure why or how she was actually here Ben thought it might not be too stupid to ask her upfront. “What brings you to the race?”

Rey beamed at him with that smile he’d gotten so used to staring every time he’d seen the picture of them together. It was his Phones background so he saw it a lot. “I love anything with an engine and when the video of you went viral my friend Rose *pointing a thumb over her shoulder to the smaller woman currently invested in her phone* suggested that we could go see a race at the end of the press tour for The Final Jedi, I thought why not. Might even get the chance to tease you about the first time we met.” she had said with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Before Ben could say anything the klaxon on pit road sounded which signalled all drivers to enter their cars for the start of the race. “I guess I gotta go to work now.” Huffing a laugh and pointing to his car.

She herself huffed a laugh out “I’ll let you get on with it.” gesturing towards the car.

As Ben clambered into Red 5 for the race of his life he couldn’t help notice Rey was still standing next to the car as he done up his belts and put his helmet on. His Engineer was just about to put the window net up when he heard “Wait!” in that adorable squeaky British accent.

Rey popped her head through the window “Your Mother just told me you could win the championship if you win today?”

Fiddling with the golden dice on his rear view mirror “Yeah hopefully I can pull it off. It's what my whole life has been building up to.”

Rey smiled and nodded as she leaned in and placed a hand on his forearm “Well Ben Solo, Good Luck and may the Downforce be with you” she winked and with that she drew back out of the car as his engineer hooked the window net into place.

The day had already felt like a fever dream being on the cusp of personal and familial glory but that moment right there just plunged him into a state of euphoria. 

As the cars left pit road behind the pace car he took one glance into the rear mirror where his Father's dice hung and saw Rey and his Mother in conversation. He thought nothing of it as he tried to focus and get his head in the game. He was starting alongside Hux and First Order Motorsport. He knew he had to get a good start so Hux couldn’t try any of his dirty tricks being so close to each other.

As the pack rounded the final corner approaching the start Ben’s hand twitched on the gear shifter, right foot twitched on the gas pedal and his eyes darted to the starter holding the green flag. One fell swoop of the starters arm and the race was under way as the green flag fell. Ben got off to a flyer and quickly pulled ahead of Hux by the time the two approached the first corner.

Ben naturally settled into a rhythm after the start and set about hitting his marks and lap time targets before the first round of pit stops. He was called to pit road after a crash on the back straight a third of the way into the race. As pulled into his box he looked up to see his Mother giving him encouraging signals. What he was surprised to see was Rey sitting next to her clapping and waving at him. He almost missed his engineer’s shout to leave the pit box after he’d been serviced with fresh tires and a full tank of gas, but he was back out on track in a flash. 

The rest of the race went by uneventful and Ben maintained a comfortable lead from Hux who was a few car lengths behind him in 2nd place. As the race neared its close he couldn't see the familiar black car of Armitage Hux in his rear view mirror anymore. It was then his engineer radioed into him “Hux has got a problem! His engine just overheated and he's on pit road now. Looks like they are done. Just bring it home nice and gentle. You got this!”

Got this he did… 

Ben hit his marks for the last 10 laps, calm and collected until he rounded the final turn with tears in his eyes as he hurtled towards the checkered flag. It was like being underwater as the roar from the engine, the crowd and his radio got drowned out in his own emotions. He could tell it was his Mother’s voice coming through on the radio sounding a bit weepy herself.

On the lap back into the pits after his other competitors had playfully banged against his door as a sign of respect it was Rey’s voice he heard over his radio that caught him off guard. “Hey Ben! Great job on winning that Race and the Championship. I guess the Downforce was truly with you. See you in Victory Lane.”

Ben could and probably should have savoured the moment as he drove into the pits and towards victory lane but he was just pressing the gas a bit harder now he knew Rey was waiting there…

As he parked his car in the sea of reporters, mechanics and team members next to the podium he couldn’t help but see his Mother standing with his Uncle at the front bumper of the car.

Unbuckling his belts felt like an age before he could jump out and run to them. His mother gave him a hug as she sobbed into his race suit overcome with the emotions of such an achievement. Not only had her team won but it was with her son driving. Still embraced by his Mother, his Uncle Luke put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s nice to see Red 5 winning again. Could have been winning a lot sooner if I hadn't hesitated to put you in all those years ago.” Luke said with a gravelly voice befitting of his age and wisdom (Well, new found wisdom…).

All Ben could muster at this point as the gravitas of the moment hit him was a small hushed “Thank you”. That's all he needed to say after hearing his Uncle’s approval. Over his mother's shoulder he eyed Snoke and Hux staring from their pit stall. He just gave them a smile as they turned away from the celebrations to pack up and wallow in their misery.

It was at this moment his mechanics decided to dump a water cooler of gatorade all over them. Ben couldn’t help but laugh but his Mother’s reaction was less jovial. Shrieking at first she turned to crew members “You’re lucky we just won the biggest race of our lives or I'd fire all of you for pulling a stunt like that.” It was Luke who started laughing first and then it was everyone as the team celebrated their victory.

As he stepped away he heard “Hey Ben.” softly from behind him.

He turned around to see Rey standing their with her hazel eyes, warm smile and 54 freckles *He’d counted several times*. 

“Hey” he replied in an equally soft tone.

“So I guess this is the best day of your life huh” Rey said with a sheepish grin.

Looking around seeing his Mother and Uncle hugging as the mechanics took turns crowd surfing he knew it as just that. “Yeah I guess it is.”

“Ben, did you mean it in that Interview? That you wanted to ask me out?”

Ben didn't really know what was going on *as per usual outside of a racing car* but he could feel his cheeks heat. “I mean yeah, But I think I kinda blew it by saying _I love you_ before I even asked you out.” with a lopsided grin much like his father.

Luckily she found it funny and started giggling. “Well that's one way to do it” giving him a pointed look. As the two of them broke out into a fit of laughter. 

Suddenly Rey’s brow furrowed and mouth straightened. “I’m still in Miami tomorrow, got nothing planned if you want to hang out?”

Ben though for sure he felt his heart stop. Was Kira from Galaxy Wars really asking him out? Along with pure elation came pure sadness however. Since he’d won the Championship he’d have to return to the track all day tomorrow to do promotional media for the Series as its new champion. He wouldn’t get time to “hang out”. 

He realised he may have paused for a moment too long as Rey blurted out “Sorry that was really forward of me, its okay if you don’t-” 

Ben cut her off quickly so as not to miss his chance. “No Rey I would love to, it's just… I have to be here at the track tomorrow doing some promo’s”. Suddenly a gear shifted in his mind “Hey why don’t you come back out here tomorrow, You said you liked cars I could give you a ride around the track if you want?”

Ben wasn't sure if he'd done something wrong by the way her eyes widened and lips parted. That was until she spoke “Yes! I’d _love_ that.”

“Okay, you sure?” he replied with a smile that rivalled the Grinch the day he stole Christmas.

“It's a Date!” she replied with a smile brighter than the floodlights illuminating the track.

They were jolted back to reality as the first batch of fireworks were set off in the celebrations. They both stood their watching as red fireworks painted the sky in honour of Red 5 and its return to glory.

He glanced over to her standing beside him as the flicker of fireworks shone in her eyes. 

“Now it's the best day of my life” he said as she glanced up at him smiling, taking his hand in hers as they watched the rest of the firework display.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far Thank you for reading. Your Awesome. Have a nice day!


End file.
